ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Autobots
The Autobots'Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.1). ''Narrator says: "Two factions -- the Autobots and the Decepticons -- used every means at their disposal to gain an edge." are one of the two primary factions of native inhabitants of the planet Cybertron. History After a long and protracted civil war between the Autobots and Decepticons, it abruptly came to an end when the Autobots gathered on a starship called The Ark and left Cybertron to seek peace elsewhere.Narrator (2019). IDW Comics- " Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2019) (Comic p.1). Narrator says: "In the end, the Autobots left Cybertron, deciding to seek peace elsewhere." Luckily, the Decepticons were too preoccupied to chase after them. Gozer the Traveler arrived on the planet, assumed a Destructor Form, and destroyed the planet. 1000 years, give or take, later, Ectronymous Diamatron detected a Cybertronian signal emanating from Earth. He yelled "By Primus!" in excitement. Cliffjumper and Bumblebee asked him what happened. He directed them to the sensor array he built. They couldn't believe it and wanted to report it to Optimus Prime immediately. Ectronymous briefed Optimus on the bridge and believed reconnaissance should be easy. Ironhide suspected it was a Decepticon ambush. Jazz quipped he was being paranoid and reminded him there were no more Decepticons. Jazz speculated there was a hiccup in Ectronymous' system code. Ectronymous insisted the signal was legitimate and they should find out what it was. Optimus agreed but assigned Ectronymous on a solo mission to find the signal. Ectronymous discovered Ecto-1 in a sinkhole outside Prospect Park in Brooklyn and adopted it as his vehicle form by using Sky Spy. He attempted to blend in and tracked the signal. While in vehicle form, he observed the Ghostbusters trap the ghost of Starscream, who claimed he wanted to talk to him. Ectronymous decided to transform and communicated with them. Ectronymous, now Ectotron, made contact with The Ark while Grimlock was on comm duty. Ectotron asked for Optimus. Grimlock stated he was a warrior, not an errand boy. Optimus overhead and told him it was fine. Ectotron informed him of his new name to Optimus' relief but he quickly changed the subject and asked if he located the signal. Ectotron took two minutes to brief him on the situation at hand. Optimus admitted that was not what he was expecting and decided to see it for himself. Wheeljack thought it was a bad idea and admitted he thought Ectotron was always a little off. Grimlock declared he wasn't afraid of no ghosts. Wheeljack stated ghosts don't exist and believed there were too many variables on Earth. He volunteered to go instead. Optimus understood Wheeljack's concerns but reminded him how he supported his ideas, which others thought were crazy. Grimlock interjected he still thought Wheeljack was crazy. Optimus stated it was Ectotron's turn for his support but admitted he was curious about his report. He left Wheeljack in charge and departed for New York. Ectotron and Optimus were outfitted with Proton Packs and the Ghostbusters tracked Starscream to the Grosbeak Generating Station. Kremzeek was summoned by Starscream. He failed to sense the Allspark. Starscream explained Optimus would be held hostage and the other Autobots would be forced to bring the Allspark to Earth. He insisted that was part of his plan all along. Kremzeek tired of Starscream's failures and absorbed him then engaged the Ghostbusters, Ectotron, and Optimus. Unable to confine or trap Kremzeek, they temporarily dispersed him to buy time to build something more effective but it also freed the ghosts of Megatron, Shockwave, Soundwave, and Starscream. Megatron vowed to destroy Optimus once and for all. Optimus instead brought up Starscream's request to help find new bodies and extended an offer of new bodies to them. He tried to tell Megatron the war between Autobots and Decepticons was over. Megatron stated the war wasn't over until he destroyed him. Optimus declared he didn't want to fight. He disconnected his Proton Pack from his Ion Blaster. Megatron called him a coward. Optimus plugged the pack cord directly into his right wrist then stated he was just tired of war but wasn't afraid of no ghost. He generated a Proton Axe. Optimus and Megatron continued to battle each other. Megatron proclaimed he would die. Optimus retorted he would someday. Megatron ordered the others to destroy Ectotron but Shockwave spoke up and declined to Megatron's surprise. Shockwave explained Optimus' offer was agreeable and it was only logical for them to work with the Autobots to restore their physical forms but emphasized they would still follow him if he had to strength to win. Soundwave added it was not in their best interests to hasten Autobot destruction. Megatron vowed he would deal with them when he was done with Optimus and they would regret their decision. Megatron fired but Optimus dodged the blast. Optimus implored Megatron to listen to the others because they just wanted to help him. Megatron extended his left arm and slapped Optimus then stated his help was worthless. He claimed the Decepticons died on Cybertron because of his and the Autobots' cowardice. Optimus denied that was true. Ectotron snagged Shockwave and couldn't believe how well his first battle was going. Shockwave became enraged and fired his free arm at them. Optimus dodged Megatron and still pleaded with him. Megatron told him to help by joining him in death. He produced a ball and chain construct and attacked. Optimus decked him with an uppercut and stated times have changed and they needed to evolve but Megatron fell on Ectotron and inadvertently possessed him. Megatron shot Optimus' left shoulder with the Particle Thrower. Megatron was pleased with his "evolution" and took joy in the tactile sensation of beating Optimus into oblivion. He lifted Optimus over his head and gloated. Peter elected to use the positively charged Psychomagnotheric Slime and yelled at Optimus to try to get Ectotron on his back. Megatron lifted Ectotron's right foot to stomp and stated there was no "try," was only success or failure, and the rest was meaningless struggle. Optimus caught Ectotron's foot and flipped him. Optimus disagreed and believed struggling was how success was learned. Peter was amused pop psychology made it into space. Ray instructed Optimus to hold Ectotron down. Optimus suggested he hurry as Ectotron seemed stronger. Ray joked he was fighting for two then climbed atop Ectotron's chest and poured the Psychomagnotheric Slime down his mouth. Megatron was ejected in a stream of Energon. Ectotron noted he shouldn't be physically capable of vomiting so he was not all right. Egon checked his P.K.E. Meter and alerted everyone of Megatron's re-manifestation. Megatron appeared in a new form and admitted he was blinded by rage and realized how short sighted he was being. He revealed a new plan: possess Optimus Prime and conquer whole worlds. Megatron rushed towards Optimus but Ectotron wrangled him at the last second. He paused and asked Ray for a Trap. Ray was surprised and thought he was giving a speech. Ectotron informed him he wasn't but coming up with a catch phrase on the fly was harder to do in the moment than he thought. Megatron was trapped. Optimus decided to take the three Traps with him, get them new bodies, and attempt rehabilitation. Peter was skeptical. Ray noted freedom was the right of all sentient beings. Optimus felt deja vu and speculated they could learn a lot from the Decepticons and help all be one again. Ectotron asked him if he really thought Megatron could be rehabilitated. Optimus stated he would always hope then admitted it was an interesting experience that would be long remembered. Ray asked Ectotron if he was really leaving. Ectotron was unsure if Ray was asking him to stay. Winston pointed out he still owed them a few repairs first. Ectotron laughed and reaffirmed he would fix everything but wouldn't stay since there were so many things to do now that he knew ghosts existed. Peter joked he would get the paperwork started for an intergalactic franchise and only a name tag would fit him. Ectotron got an idea and formed one on his chest. Optimus inquired what "things" had to be done. Ectotron was surprised he heard that. Optimus reminded him it was well established he heard everything. Ectotron revealed he wanted to explore space and look for more Cybertronian ghosts that could be saved. Optimus noted that would mean an extended leave of absence from the other Autobots but felt he proved he could handle it then greenlit the mission. Ectotron hugged and thanked Optimus then set off into space. Jazz See Jazz. Trailbreaker Trailbreaker fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Grapple Grapple fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Brawn Brawn fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Bumblebee See Bumblebee. Windcharger Windcharger fought in the civil war. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Ectotron See Ectotron. Cliffjumper See Cliffjumper. Optimus Prime See Optimus Prime. Bluestreak Bluestreak surprised the Cybertronian civil war and is one of the pilots of The Ark. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Prowl Prowl surprised the Cybertronian civil war and is one of the pilots of The Ark. To learn more, see article at Transformers Wiki. Ironhide See Ironhide. Grimlock See Grimlock. Wheeljack See Wheeljack. Sunstreaker Megatron envisioned a plan to possess Optimus Prime's body. Sunstreaker was one of the Autobots kneeling to him. List of Autobots Comics *Jazz *Trailbreaker *Grapple *Brawn *Bumblebee *Windcharger *Ectotron *Cliffjumper *Optimus Prime *Bluestreak *Prowl *Ironhide *Grimlock *Wheeljack *Sunstreaker Covers or Nods only *Skyfire *Hound *Sunstreaker *Cosmos *Swoop *Snarl *Sky Lynx *Perceptor *Mirage *Omega Supreme Trivia *On Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 are: **Cliffjumper (robot form; Autobot) is firing at Starscream and Bombshell from roof. **Ectotron (robot form; Autobot) is on the bottom left corner. **Jazz (robot form; Autobot) is behind Ectotron's left leg. *On the SDCC Cover of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the Ghostbusters and Optimus Prime head through the Autobot's orange grid tunnel seen 23 seconds into the second season of the Transformers G1 animated series' intro sequence. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in panel 2, the various Autobots are: **To Sunstorm's left is Autobot Trailbreaker. **Between Sunstorm and Trailbreaker is Autobot Jazz in his Cybertronian form. **In the middle with their backs to the reader are Autobots Grapple and Brawn. **Above Grapple and Brawn is Bumblebee in his Cybertronian form. **In the right corner, back to reader, is Autobot Windcharger. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the civil war mentioned is the second between the Autobots and Decepticons. The Autobots were built to handle consumer goods and desired peace while the Decepticons were military hardware and desired conquest. The Autobots turned to stealth and learned to transform and won the first war. The second started in 9 million BCE and lasted 4 million years, putting a massive strain on the planet's resources. Several Autobots went on an interplanetary expedition but Megatron interfered and they crashed on Earth where they were left in a catatonic state until 1984 in the 1986 animated series. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, in the G1 animated series, a group of Decepticons led by Megatron immediately followed the Ark into space and ended up on Earth. *On page 7 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, Megascream's necklace has the heads of Skyfire and Optimus Prime. *On page 10 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1, the bridge of the Ark is set up much like it was in "More Than Meets The Eye" Part 1: **Bluestreak, Trailbreaker, and Prowl are at the front. **Jazz is to Optimus Prime's right. **Ironhide is to Jazz's right. *On cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 are: **Ironhide (robot form; Autobot) is right of Thrust and decking him. **Hound (Military Jeep form; Autobot) is above Thrust and Ironhide in mid-air. *On cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, Sunstreaker (Lamborghini Countach form; Autobot) is in mid-air above Blitzwing. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 4 The purple can reads "Sugar Spike," a nod to Spike Witwicky, a human friend of the Autobots. *On page 4 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3, in panel 1, on the table in front of the research tank is one of the memory components Wheeljack later installed in the Dinobots in the Transformer's episode "S.O.S. Dinobots". *On Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, the following Autobots appear: **Cosmos (UFO form; Autobot) is right of Skywarp. **Swoop (pterodactyl form; Autobot Dinobot) is left of Slimer's right arm. **Snarl (triceratops form; Autobot Dinobot) is left of Slimer's head. **Sky Lynx (dinoblast form; Autobot) is above Slimer. **Perceptor (robot form; Autobot) is in front of Devastator's right leg. **Mirage (robot form; Autobot) is right of Perceptor. **Skyfire (robot form; Autobot) is right of Mirage. **Bumblebee (robot form; Autobot) is right of Blitzwing. *On page 1 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 2, the console right of Optimus has stills from: **Middle Top: Mount Saint Hilary in the Transformers season 1 (1984) title sequence **Right Top: The blue "We will return to Transformers" (1985) commercial bumper featuring Omega Supreme. **Right Bottom: The orange "We will return to Transformers (1984) commercial bumper featuring Optimus Prime. *On page 5 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4, in panel 3, on the monitors are: **Left top: Schematics of Snarl from the Transformers episode "War of the Dinobots". **Left bottom: Schematics of Swoop from the Transformers episode "War of the Dinobots". **Right top: A schematic of Swoop from the Transformers episode "War Of The Dinobots". **Right bottom: A schematic of Snarl from the Transformers episode "War Of The Dinobots". *On of Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 are: **Grimlock (Tyrannosaurus Rex form; Autobot Dinobot) on right of Thundercracker. **Wheeljack (robot form; Autobot) on the far right in front of Grimlock. *On page 15 of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5, kneeling on the floor are Sunstreaker, Jazz, and Bumblebee. See Also *Autobots at Transformers Wiki Appearances *IDW Comics''' **Transformers/Ghostbusters: Ghosts of Cybertron ***Issue #1 ***Issue #2 ****Ectotron only ***Issue #3 ***Issue #4 ***Issue #5 References Gallery JazzTFGBIssue1CoverA.jpg|Jazz seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Cover A GrappleBrawnIDW01.jpg|Grapple, Brawn, and Jazz seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 IronhideIDW01.jpg|Ironhide seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 CliffjumperIDW02.jpg|Cliffjumper seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 BumblebeeIDW01.jpg|Bumblebee seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 BumblebeeIDW02.jpg|Bumblebee seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 TrailbreakerIDW01.jpg|Trailbreaker seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 BumblebeeIDW04.jpg|Bluestreak, Prowl, and Trailbreaker seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 WindchargerIDW01.jpg|Windcharger seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SkyfireMegaOptimusShockwaveTFGBIssue1.jpg|Skyfire's head seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron01.jpg|Ectotron seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 Ectotron10.jpg|Ectotron seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 OptimusPrimeIDW02.jpg|Optimus Prime seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #1 HoundTFGBIssue2CoverA.jpg|Hound seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #2 Cover A SunstreakerIDWTFGBIssue3CoverA.jpg|Sunstreaker seen on Cover A of Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 BumblebeeJazzSunstreakerIDWTFGBIssue5.jpg|Sunstreaker seen on far left in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 GrimlockIDW01.jpg|Grimlock seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 ThundercrackerRumbleGrimlockTFGBIssue5CoverA.jpg|Grimlock seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover A WheeljackIDW02.jpg|Wheeljack seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #3 WheeljackRavageTFGBIssue5CoverA.jpg|Wheeljack seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #5 Cover A PerceptorMirageSkyfireTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Perceptor, Mirage, and Skyfire seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A PredakingSwoopSnarlTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Swoop and Snarl seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A SkyLynxTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Sky Lynx seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A SkywarpCosmoTFGBIssue4CoverA.jpg|Cosmos seen on Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Cover A SkywarpTFGBIssue4.jpg|Mount Saint Hilary and Omega Supreme nods seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 SwoopSnarlTFGBIssue4.jpg|Swoop and Snarl nods seen in Transformers/Ghostbusters Issue #4 Category:IDW Characters Category:Transformers Category:Extraterrestrials